Backfire!
by Vani Jane
Summary: [AxCxK]Chapter Five up REPOST! It's Halloween and stuff... With Athrun being a grape and Death patrols the area. What's with Kira? Why is he with Cagalli and where did Athrun go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** My new fic! I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as my other fics! This is a new kinda pairing for me, it's the first time I ever wrote a KiraxCagallixAthrun fic. Lucky that I found this document in my computer! I wrote this long time ago, you see!  
**Summary:** Kira started dating Cagalli on the first day of preschool, after a week, a new kid came. And steals Cagalli away from him, and now, he tries everything in his power to get Cagalli back.  
**Warning:** ATHRUN HERE HAS RED HAIR, DO NOT WORRY IT'LL SOON TURN TO BLUE  
**Disclaimer:** Just the usual, I sadly don't own it... But how would I feel if I own it...?

"**Backfire!"**

**Chapter One:** In The Beginning

Today was the very first day of classes, Kira Yamato, a kid with purple eyes and brown hair entered his classroom. He as now in Kindergarten. He aced is subjects in the previous year and was always the smartest and kindest kid in the class. Never did he have any competition. He was just the best.

Kira was seated beside a new girl, her name was Cagalli Yula Athha. She had blonde hair and amber eyes. Kira was amazed by her beauty, at first sight of her, he fell in love. Not a crush but love. He had a hard time talking to Cagalli and always blushed whenever he tried.

One the following day of class, Kira managed to talk to her and they became fast friends. He found out that Cagalli was a year younger than him and they had almost the same likes and dislikes. ALMOST.

The third day of classes, Kira gave Cagalli a stuffed bear that had a heart. And on that moment he asked Cagalli if it was okay if they'd 'go out'. Cagalli not knowing what he meant by 'go out' said yes. Kira was extremely happy and hyper as if he had a sugar rush.

After classes, Cagalli asked her older sister, Stellar what 'go out' meant.

"Why are you asking me?" Stellar asked Cagalli.

"Because!" Cagalli replied "Tell me or else I'll tell you to mommy!"

"Fine, 'go out' means that you'll be in a relationship." Stellar told her sister "And relationship means that you'll be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Thanks, bye!" Cagalli walked to kitchen to get cookies.

"Wonder why Ca-chan asked that?" Stellar asked herself and then continued to study.

Kira and Cagalli had become closer and closer for the remaining time of their classes for that week. During Saturday, she and Kira played at the park together. And Stellar was the one baby-sitting them.

"Moms could be so cruel at time" Stellar murmured to herself then looked at the sandbox where Cagalli and Kira were playing "So that's why she asked... She's got a boyfriend... Or maybe a boy that is a friend" Stellar sighed and went back to reading.

On Sunday, Via, Stellar and Cagalli's mother, went to the mall an left Cagalli in the child playpen and Stellar had to watch over her. Stellar was watching over Cagalli when she saw the most popular boy in her class and heading her way!

"Yo, Stellar right?" The guy asked her.

"Uh, yeah..." Stellar stuttered and then blushed.

"It's good to see a familiar face around here... I mean, watching over my brother gets pretty boring..." The guy said.

"Brother? You have a younger brother?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"What a coincidence! I have a little sister too, her name is Cagalli." Stellar smiled.

"Really? Mine's named Athrun" The guy smiled back "Hey, wanna grab a drink? I'll pay for you. Plus, we know that our sibs are gonna be okay since there's a police guy"

"Um, sure, Shin" Stellar smiled and went with Shin to buy a drink.

Inside the big playpen, Cagalli was playing with green modeling clay alone in the corner when a red haired kid went beside her.

"Hey, can I play with you?" The kid asked.

Cagalli looked at him and stared before replying "Sure"

"Thanks!" The guy smiled.

"Hey, what's your name? My sister told me not to talk to strangers but if I know your name you wont be a stranger anymore!" Cagalli smiled "I'm Cagalli, my sister calls me Ca-chan"

"I'm Athrun" Athrun smiled.

"Let's be friends okay, Ath-chan?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure!" Athrun smiled.

"Do you like ice cream?" Cagalli asked.

"Yep! I like vanilla" Athrun replied.

"Wow! But I like chocolate" Cagalli smiled.

They were left for a whole hour unattended by their parents or siblings. Stellar and Shin were back an were happy to fin their parents not there.

"So, where does you brother go to school?" Stellar asked.

"At the Kusanagi Preschool, but he'll start tomorrow since he had sore throat last week because he ate ALL the candy at home" Shin said and Stellar giggled.

"Hey, that's the same school my sister goes. They might get along well" Stellar replied.

"Well, that's good. My brother is a bit shy, it's good that he can have at least one friend!" Shin joked.

"I never knew you were this funny, Shin!" Stellar giggled.

Shin joined her in laughing.

"Hey, are you the one wo picks your sister up from school?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, my mom goes home a bit late and my father is out of town" Stellar answered.

"That's great! We can go together then! I mean... If that's okay with you..." Shin stuttered.

"Yeah, it's okay. At least I won't go alone, it's kinda boring going there" Stellar replied.

"Great!" Shin smiled.

The following day, Cagalli was at school early and so was Kira. They played a bit and when class started, the teacher brought in a new kid.

Cagalli's eyes widened when she identified who the kid was.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher, Aisha, greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Aisha!" The class greeted her back.

"Today, we have a new student joining us. He's name is Athrun Zala." Aisha smiled to the whole class "I want you all to make him feel at home and I also want you to make friends with him."

"Yes, Ms. Aisha!" The class smiled.

"Good!" Aisha clasped her hands together "Now, Athrun, you will sit beside..."

Aisha looked around the room and saw Cagalli grinning happily.

"Sit beside Cagalli" Aisha finished.

Athrun's head jolted up and his eyes went wide. Cagalli was here! Boy was he happier than happy!

Athrun thanked the teacher and went beside Cagalli. There were tree students for every table.

"Now, everyone, I want you to open you books and read the story on page 3. Cause I will ask you to answer a few questions later" Aisha said.

Cagalli opened her bag and looked for her book. Kira got his and Athrun got his. They were both sitting on opposite sides of the table and Cagalli was on the middle.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"I forgot my book..." Cagalli looked down then faced Athrun "Ne, Ath-chan, can we share books I left mine at home? Onegai?"

"Sure" Athrun replied "It's just a return for yesterday"

"Huh? What happened yesterday?" Cagalli asked.

"When your sister bought us ice cream" Athrun replied.

"Oh, I member now!" Cagalli smiled.

Kira's jaw dropped own to the bad place.

_"What the heck! Why is he all over Cagalli! And what did he mean by yesterday! Cagalli is my friend! Not his!_" Kira thought angrily.

Five minutes later, Cagalli whined...

"I don't know a single thing about what I read!" Cagalli wined.

"You want me to tell you?" Athrun asked.

"Really? You will, Ath-chan?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, you are my friend! What are friends for?" Athrun replied.

"Thanks, Ath-chan! I promise you I'll get you an ice-cream later! my sister is picking me up and we always buy ice cream!" Cagalli replied.

"Well, my brother is also picking me up later and he told me that he'll come here his friend, maybe it's your sister. Hey, we can all go buy ice cream later" Athrun smiled.

"Yeah! Hey, where do live again?" Cagalli asked.

"At the neighborhood um, Boaz I think... Yeah, Boaz!" Athrun replied.

"Hey! I live there too! Our house has the number... um... uh... 4... 4... 463! Yep! 463!" Cagalli said.

"Hey, that's the house in front of mine! We're neighbors!" Athrun smiled.

"Yey! See? We can play every day now! We live in the same neighborhood!" Cagalli grinned.

While Kira's jaw dropped lower than the bad place.

"_NO! How could that be! They live together!_" Kira thought.

Aisha called their attention a few minutes later and told them to get a piece of paper. Then she asked them questions about what they read.

Cagalli had a hard time even if Athrun taught her, Athrun on the other hand thought it was easy. Kira had a BIT of a hard time. Five minutes after the quiz, Aisha announced to the class their scores.

"Cagalli Yula Athha you got 93! Good job!" Aisha said.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Ath-chan!" Cagalli smiled happily.

"No problem!" Athrun smiled back.

"Kira Yamato, oh! Very good! 99!" Aisha said happily.

Kira smiled happily.

"You're good, Kira!" Cagalli said.

"Thanks!" Kira replied.

"AH! Athrun Zala! 100! Great job!" Aisha smiled.

"Wow! Ath-chan! I didn't know you were this great in English! You got a higher grade than Kira! Wow!" Cagalli smiled.

"But you did great too, Ca-chan" Athrun told her.

"But you did better!" Cagalli said.

"Okay, class, I want you to answer the questions on page 4. Pass your papers tomorrow" Aisha said.

"I hope Stellar will help me later" Cagalli murmured.

"Want me to help you, Ca-chan?" Athrun suggested "Since we live near each other I can help you, it would be much funner that way!"

"Really, Ath-chan?" Cagalli's eyes went wide in happiness "Thank you so much!"

Then the two laughed together.

After classes, Athrun and Cagalli played with each other while waiting for Shin and Stellar.

"Wow, looks like they're having fun!" Stellar pointed at Cagalli and Athrun.

"Yeah, well, it's late and we all need to go home" Shin replied.

Then the two kids called their younger sibs.

"Stellar! Did you know that Ath-chan lives beside our house?" Cagalli said.

"Shin, can I go to Ca-chan's? We're going to study!" Athrun asked.

"I guess so, since Stellar and I also have a project to work on" Shin replied to his brother who only gave him a confused look "I said yes"

"YEY!" Athrun and Cagalli jumped up and down happily.

"At least our houses are beside each other" Stellar whispered to Shin.

"Yup!" Shin said "Or else it'll be hard to say no to these guys"

"Yeah, and if you know my sister she won't stop until she gets what she wants" Stellar joked.

"How does she do that?" Shin asked.

"She uses force, and I must say, she packs a powerful punch" Stellar replied.

"My brother is the same but he doesn't entirely use force, he gets annoying and throws things at you. And his aiming skills are marvelous!" Shin joked.

Stellar giggled at him.

"Ne, Stellar!" Cagalli called.

"What?" Stellar asked.

"Let's buy ice cream! One for Ath-chan too!" Cagalli said "Ath-chan helped me in a quiz today so you buy him ice cream!"

"Yes, Ca-chan" Stellar replied "C'mon, let's go!"

"YAY!" Cagalli and Athrun cheered.

Then the four made there way to the ice cream shop. Cagalli and Athrun held each other's hands as they made their way to the ice cream shop.

Unknown to them, a brunette glared at Athrun angrily.

Later that same night...

"I'll get you for this, Zala!" A brunette yelled in his room.

"Kira, it's time for dinner!" A voice from downstairs called.

"Coming, mom!" The brunette yelled back and ran out of his room.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** Hey, this is KiraxCagallixAthrun. But there will be more pairings later on. And I hope you like this fic. And I won't update this fic if I don't have **five** **reviews** (**5**).

Sigh… Is it a fact that if you're like mad at Athrun for like not rescuing Cagalli from her wedding with Yuuna, and then when you see his face you suddenly lost your anger for him and drool instead?

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Deadly Love_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Falling_**, **_I Love You_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Lies in Love_**, **_Loved_**, **_Maybe_**, **_Moodulator_**, **_Mushrooms_**, **_Only Friends_**, **_Sick Day_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_The Truth_**, **_Valentine_**, **_Vampires_**, and **_Waiting_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: **_Realization_** and My **_Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, kind people out there! And yeah, I really wrote this before when I was writing Snowflake but I thought I lost it, hahaha! And I stopped on it but around the late of March I began writing this again and well, I made other fics about AthrunxCagallixKira fics.  
**Summary:** Kira started dating Cagalli on the first day of preschool, after a week, a new kid came. And steals Cagalli away from him, and now, he tries everything in his power to get Cagalli back.  
**Warning:** ATHRUN HERE HAS RED HAIR, DO NOT WORRY IT'LL SOON TURN TO BLUE  
**Disclaimer:** Just the usual, I sadly don't own it... But how would I feel if I own it...?

"**Backfire!"**

**Chapter Two:** Red to Blue

The following day, Kira arrived in school extra early. And as he foresaw Cagalli and Zala arrived together. He glared angrily at Athrun as Athrun and Cagalli laughed happily like how he and Cagalli used to laugh.

The bell rang indicating it was time for classes to start. Kira excitedly ran to the classroom followed by Athrun and Cagalli. He smiled at them and waved at them as if he didn't have anything planned.

During math time, it was the subject before play time, the trio had an easy time.

Once Aisha gave out the scores, Athrun was 100, Cagalli was 95 and Kira was 99.

'_Always under you, huh?_' Kira thought angrily '_But that's all gonna change today!_'

"Okay, class, you may all go to the playground and play" Aisha said as she led the kids to the playground.

"Be careful now, if anyone gets hurt come to me" Aisha said as she went back in the classroom.

"Yes, Ms. Aisha!" The class replied.

_'Oh, there's someone that's gonna get hurt today alright!'_ Kira thought and laughed evilly in his head.

Kira saw Athrun and Cagalli playing on the monkey bars. And he smirked evilly.

"This is going to be a piece of mushroom" Kira murmured.

Kira climbed the tree near the monkey bars which branch overlaps to the monkey bars. Kira's smirk went eviler.

_'Say bye bye to Cagalli, Zala!'_ Kira said in his thoughts.

Then Kira poured blue colored liquid from a small pail he left there earlier on Athrun. Athrun fell from the monkey bars with a yell.

"Ath-chan!" Cagalli yelled worriedly and climbed down the monkey bars.

Kira chuckled evilly as he saw Athrun rubbing his head painfully.

"Ne, Ath-chan, are you okay?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"I'm okay..." Athrun replied.

"What's this blue thingy all over your head?" Cagalli asked as she touched his head.

"I don't know, it fell on me from the tree" Athrun pointed at the tree.

Kira froze on his spot he was damn terrified if he'd get caught.

"Never mind that, Ath-chan, we have to get you clean!" Cagalli said.

"Yeah, I guess" Athrun replied as he tried to get up.

"I'll go tell Ms. Aisha" Cagalli said "And I'll get your extra shirt and your towel on the cubby hole!"

Then Cagalli ran to the classroom and ran back a few minutes later with Athrun's things with Ms. Aisha.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... Come on, Athrun, I'll help you wash that paint off" Aisha said as she held Athrun's hand "And you come with us, Cagalli" Aisha held Cagalli's hand and the three of them went to the comfort room.

Aisha helped Athrun wash off the paint as Cagalli held Athrun's things. Aisha got shampoo from her desk (I don't know why she'd have one there) and placed shampoo on Athrun's hair since the paint wont remove from his hair.

"Oh dear heavens!" Aisha exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Ms. Aisha?" Cagalli asked.

"The liquid which I thought was paint, is actually hair dye!" Aisha answered.

"What's hair dye?" Athrun asked.

"It's a kind of paint for the hair... And that brand of hair dye was only for the hair..." Aisha sighed "We can't do anything now, Athrun, I guess you have to stick to blue hair for now"

"You mean Ath-chan can't have red hair?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes" Aisha replied "Look, I'll leave you two for a while, I think the principal is calling me. Can you manage on your own?"

The two kids nodded.

"Okay, good..." Aisha sighed in relief "Athrun, take care of Cagalli"

"Yes, Ms. Aisha" Athrun smiled then Aisha walked out of the room.

Cagalli could only stare at Athrun's new hair color.

"So? How does it look?" Athrun asked pointing to his blue hair.

"It makes you look better" Cagalli commented "It goes well with you than red"

"Really?" Athrun asked "You sure?"

"Yep! I am!" Cagalli grinned.

"Then it's no problem that I have blue hair!" Athrun smiled and scratched his head goofily.

Cagalli smiled back and gave Athrun the towel. Athrun dried his new blue hair and wiped the water on his face. Then Cagalli gave Athrun his shirt, she turned around so that her back was facing him. Athrun changed into his new shirt which had the color red like his previous hair color. He tapped Cagalli lightly on the shoulder and Cagalli faced him with a big smile on her face.

"Wow! Ath-chan, you really look better with your new hair color!" Cagalli awed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Athrun said playfully.

Then they both laughed and told jokes and so on and so forth playing. Then they continued joking around as they went out of the comfort room. Cagalli and Athrun raced to the swings luckily, they were able to snatch two swings that are beside each other.

"What would Shin say about my hair color?" Athrun asked.

"Don't worry! Trust me! You look better with blue hair!" Cagalli said with self-confidence.

"If you say so, Ca-chan!" Athrun said.

"Ne, Ath-chan, what do you think of playing at my house later?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure!" Athrun smiled.

"Mommy bought this Haro movie!" Cagalli smiled "Let's watch it there!"

"YEY!" Athrun cheered "I like Haro!"

"Me too! I like Mr. Green!" Cagalli smiled.

"I like Mr. Blue" Athrun smiled back.

"See! Blue is your color! You like Mr. Blue, and blue looks better on you than red!" Cagalli said while pointing a finger on his hair "Plus, Ms. Red is bad and stupid in Haro"

Athrun nodded.

"And you look good in green, Ca-chan. No wonder, you like Mr. Green" Athrun said.

Cagalli nodded "My favorite color is green!"

The two shared jokes and laughed happily. While a brunette was glaring at a certain blue-head angrily. The brunette was holding a stick and it oh, broke into two pieces from his strong grip on it.

Shin and Stellar were walking towards the preschool together as they chatted. They saw Cagalli playing with a kid they never saw before...

"Where's Athrun?" Shin asked.

"And who the heck is my sister playing with?" Stellar asked.

Both in shock.

"Do you think they fought?" Stellar gasped.

"Nah, couldn't be. Athrun won't fight a girl... I think." Shin replied "Plus, he and Cagalli were having a great time playing yesterday at your place"

"I know." Stellar said with worry "Then, why is Cagalli playing with that kid and not your brother? And where is your brother?"

"I don't know, I guess we should ask Cagalli" Shin replied "I'm sure she knows where that brother of mine is"

Stellar nodded and the both of them ran to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, where's Athrun?" Stellar panted.

Cagalli pointed at the blue-head beside her.

"ATHRUN!" Shin gasped, his eyes were wide as saucers. He knelt down and shook his brother furiously "What the he-ck happened to you! Your... Your... Your HAIR!"

"Someone spilled paint on me" Athrun said calmly "It won't come out of my hair"

"Mother is going to beat the s-- day lights out of me!" Shin yelled as he walked back and forth.

"Who spilled paint on your hair, Athrun?" Stellar asked.

"I don't know. Ca-chan and I were playing on the monkey bars and I fell because of the paint" Athrun explained with gestures.

"Do you not know that mother will be angry!" Shin yelled at his brother.

Athrun stared at him and then started to cry.

"But... It was an accident..." Athrun cried, wiping his tears off his eyes.

"Please, stop crying, Athrun" Shin panicked "I didn't mean it that way... Er... Please stop crying!"

"I want ice-cream and I will forgive you!" Athrun said.

"You little!" Shin gritted his teeth.

"I'll tell mommy you made my hair like this!" Athrun threatened.

"Fine! I'll buy you ice-cream!" Shin said.

"YEY!" Athrun cheered "One for Ca-chan and Stellar too!"

"Fine!" Shin sighed _'Brothers...'_

"YEY!" Cagalli and Athrun cheered.

"Ne, Shin, do you think that Ath-chan looks better with blue hair than red?" Cagalli asked Shin.

"I guess..." Shin replied.

"Huh?" Cagalli looked at him confusedly.

"I said yes" Shin repeated.

"YEY!" Cagalli and Athrun cheered.

"Can I go to Ca-chan's house to watch the Haro movie?" Athrun asked his brother.

"I don't know" Shin replied.

Then Athrun stepped on his foot.

"Whatever!" Shin said.

Athrun and Cagalli stared at him.

"Shin said yes" Stellar smiled.

"YAY!" Cagalli and Athrun cheered.

Then they went to buy ice-cream. Then to Stellar's house. Cagalli and Athrun stayed inside Cagalli's room to watch Haro the movie, where Mr. Green was mistaken to be a guy, in reality, Mr. Green is a Ms. Green!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **That was the second chapter and Athrun has blue hair finally! I hope you like this fic. And I won't update this fic if I don't have **eight reviews** (**8**) for this fic. This is more on humor and romance, okay? Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm so happy to read your reviews

Oh, and about Stellar and Shin's age. Here, since Cagalli, Athrun and Kira are in Kindergarten, they are four years old. Then Shin and Stellar who are in Third Grade are seven years old. The age system might be slightly weird to some, but I only followed on what my age was during those years.

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Deadly Love_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Falling_**, **_I Love You_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Lies in Love_**, **_Loved_**, **_Maybe_**, **_Moodulator_**, **_Mushrooms_**, **_Only Friends_**, **_Sick Day_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_The Truth_**, **_Valentine_**, **_Vampires_**, and **_Waiting_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: **_Realization_** and My **_Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! It was much appreciated even if it took a while! So, here's chapter three! Have fun! BTW, they are still in Kindergarten.  
**Summary:** Kira started dating Cagalli on the first day of preschool, after a week, a new kid came. And steals Cagalli away from him, and now, he tries everything in his power to get Cagalli back.  
**Disclaimer:** Just the usual, I sadly don't own it... But how would I feel if I own it...?

"**Backfire!"**

**Chapter Three:** Haro trouble

It has been three weeks since Athrun and Cagalli watched Haro the movie, Cagalli still can't stop talking about the movie. And Athrun didn't want to disappoint her so he talked with her about Haro the movie.

"Ath-chan!" Cagalli yelled early in the morning, she went to his house, to his room waking up.

"Wait..." Athrun yawned.

"Wake up, Ath-chan!" Cagalli shook him hard.

"Ca-chan!" Athrun exclaimed "What are you doing here!"

"Did you know that there is a new Haro movie!" Cagalli exclaimed as she flailed her hands "It's Part Two of Haro movie one! You know the one we watched three weeks ago!"

Athrun sighed "Ca-chan, I was still sleeping"

Cagalli suddenly went silent "Oh, sorry..." Hurt was in her voice "I'll just see you later..." And with that, she quietly went out of the room with a frown.

"Wait, Ca-chan!" Athrun yelled as he climbed down his bed and opened the door but Cagalli was no longer there "I didn't mean it that way..." He murmured.

Then he went back in his room and sat on his bed with regret.

"I'm so stupid!" He slapped his forehead.

Then Shin came in.

"Athrun, I saw Cagalli run out of the door, why did she come?" Shin asked.

Athrun didn't reply, in fact, he didn't notice Shin's presence. He just slapped his forehead again.

Shin sighed "**ATHRUN**!"

Athrun looked up and saw is brother.

"What?" He replied.

"Why did Cagalli come here?" Shin asked.

"I'm so stupid!" Athrun repeated.

"Okay, so what happened?" Shin asked.

Shin sat beside Athrun as Athrun told Shin everything.

"You are stupid" Shin complimented after Athrun was done explaining.

"I know!" Athrun said "Now, she hates me!"

"You're right" Shin agreed.

"She'll never talk to me!" Athrun continued.

"True" Shin agreed.

Then Athrun started to cry. And as usual, Shin panicked.

"Hey, stop the tears" Shin said "She'll still talk to you if you apologize"

"What's apologize?" Athrun sobbed.

"It's when you say sorry. But I think that Cagalli won't forgive you if you just say sorry" Shin said "Maybe if you buy her a Haro doll, you give it to her an she'll forgive you"

"YEY!" Athrun cheered and hugged his brother "You are so smart! But I don't have money"

"I'll buy it for you" Shin smiled "We'll buy it after your classes, I have money"

"YEY!" Athrun cheered.

"Okay, get ready for school. We will be leaving in a few minutes" Shin said and went out of the room.

_'He's still in Kindergarten and he's got love problems with his girl! What a guy!'_ Shin thought as he walked into his room "It's a good thing he has me for a brother..."

Shin and Athrun waited at the Athha doorstep for Stellar and Cagalli. Once Stellar and Cagalli came out, Cagalli wore pink. Which means she's really depressed.

Stellar sighed at Shin as Shin gave her a confused look. Athrun just remained silent and so did Cagalli.

"Hey, Shin!" Stellar said after sighing "And hello, Athrun!"

"Ready to go?" Shin asked with a smile.

"Yep! Let's go!" Stellar said.

Then the four of them were on their way to the preschool.

"What's wrong with Cagalli?" Shin whispered "Why is she so silent? And this is the first time I saw her wear pink"

"She said Athrun hates her" Stellar whispered back "That's why she's wearing pink. Whenever my sister wears pink, it means she's depressed. She hates pink and she only wears it if she's sad"

Athrun heard what Stellar said and he looked down feeling more guilty.

"My brother keeps on calling himself stupid" Shin whispered back "They're not even talking to each other"

"I know... It's sad" Stellar whispered "Cagalli is just too sensitive at times. Even if she tries to act tough mostly, what I don't get is that whenever she's sad she denies it and just wears pink and still look happy. But now you can really see she's sad. She must really be hurt on what Athrun said"

"I know. What he said wasn't really good either" Shin whispered back.

"Do you think... That they'd ever be friends again?" Stellar asked.

"Who knows, we can't control their minds unless were super mutants like in X-men!" Shin said "Yet, seriously, I don't know"

Stellar giggled at Shin's X-men joke then went back to serious "I just hope they would. TO tell you the truth, I don't really like that Kira kid near my sis, I get a bad vibe from him"

"Oh, good!" Shin sighed "You're not the only one, Stel. I can feel it too."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Stellar asked.

"Because I thought maybe, you like Kira to be friends with your sis or something... I just didn't want to offend you" Shin said with a blush.

"Thanks, Shin" Stellar smiled "You're really nice"

When they got at the preschool...

"KIRA!" Cagalli yelled playfully as she waved at Kira.

Kira smiled widely and waved back "Hey, Cagalli!"

Athrun saw this and saddened, she was really mad at him.

Cagalli smiled at Kira as he smiled at her too.

"Wow, Cagalli, you look **cute** in pink!" Kira awed "I never saw you wear pink before, you should wear it more!"

"May be I would..." Cagalli replied "Hey! Do you know that there's a PART TWO of Haro movie!"

"Yeah!" Kira smiled "I know that! I can't wait!"

Athrun's jaw dropped to the bad place.

_'What a liar! You can sense it in is voice!' _Athrun thought angrily '_I **will** get Ca-chan away from you and she'll forgive me also! I hate you, Kira Yamato!'_

"What's your favorite Haro, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"I like Ms. Green! And I also like--" Cagalli replied enthusiastically but cut herself off, but she continued anyway but in a low voice "Mr. Blue..."

"Really? I like Mr. Purple!" Kira smiled.

"You have the same eye color as Mr. Purple's color, Kira!" Cagalli pointed at Kira's eyes which cause Kira to blush.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah!" Cagalli smiled "It soot's you!"

"Thanks!" Kira laughed.

'_She used to say those to me! Those words are meant for me not you, Tomato paste!'_ Athrun thought angrily as he crushed the rock he was holding into tiny bits of pieces _'Just you wait, Tomato paste!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **That was the third chapter and is Athrun feeling jealousy? Will Cagalli ever forgive Athrun? And Kira has another plan to surprise Cagalli and make her his! So review so that I'd update! And I won't update this fic if I don't have reviews** seven** **reviews**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm so happy to read your reviews!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Deadly Love_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Falling_**, **_I Love You_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Lies in Love_**, **_Loved_**, **_Maybe_**, **_Moodulator_**, **_Mushrooms_**, **_Only Friends_**, **_Sick Day_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_The Truth_**, **_Valentine_**, **_Vampires_**, and **_Waiting_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: **_Realization_** and My **_Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okie, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, okay? This is a new kinda pairing for me, it's the first time I ever wrote a KiraxCagallixAthrun fic.  
**Summary:** Kira started dating Cagalli on the first day of preschool, after a week, a new kid came. And steals Cagalli away from him, and now, he tries everything in his power to get Cagalli back.  
**Disclaimer:** Just the usual, I sadly don't own it... But how would I feel if I own it...?

"**Backfire!!!"**

**Chapter Four:** Haro trouble fixed

After classes, Shin took Athrun at the mall to buy that Haro doll he promised Athrun. When they were there, Athrun was about to grab the **LAST** Ms. Green but a brunette got it and smirked at him.

"I win Cagalli" The brunette whispered "Not you, salad bar!"

Athrun looked at the brunette evilly as the brunette went to his mommy and gave the Haro to her to be paid. Athrun went back to his brother.

"Where's the doll, Athrun?" Shin asked.

"Tomato paste got it..." Athrun replied sadly.

"Who?" Shin asked.

"Kira" Athrun replied "His tomato paste"

"Okay" Shin sweat dropped "So, what're you gonna do now?"

Athrun thought for a while then tugged Shin.

"What?" Shin asked.

"Can you come with me to the GADGETS R US store?" Athrun asked.

"Okay, but I don't know why you wanna go there." Shin replied "As long as it's for Cagalli"

"YUP!" Athrun smiled.

Then the sibs went to the GADGETS R US shop and Athrun bought TONS of things that Shin had to pay (**A/N: **So sad... I pity you, Shin). As they shopped, Shin was still confused of what his brother wanted to do with all those things he had just bought.

When they got home, Athrun immediately went to his room followed by Shin. Shin watched his younger brother as he laid all the things they bought on his bed. Then he started getting their fathers tool box and did some tweaking with the things Shin bought for him.

Shin called Athrun for dinner but Athrun declined. Shin told Athrun to sleep, Athrun closed the lights but he had candles. Athrun worked all night on his gift for Cagalli and luckily, it was finished by five thirty am.

Athrun fell on his bed to go to sleep but then, Shin came in the room and told him to wake up. Athrun obeyed and got ready for school and ate breakfast downstairs.

After eating, he went back upstairs and placed his surprise in his bag and went outside and walked to school with Shin, Stellar and Cagalli. He was grinning happily as they walked to school, and Cagalli was wearing a pink jacket and a pink hat.

"Why is your brother so... Happy?" Stellar asked.

"I don't have a clue, he said he has a surprise for your sis" Shin replied.

"I hope that fixes their friendship" Stellar replied worriedly.

"It better, he spent all night in his room working on whatever he worked on" Shin said.

"I hope so too. Ca-chan was too depressed to even do her homework that I had to wrestle her to do it" Stellar said.

"They had homework?" Shin asked, Stellar nodded "Athrun didn't make his assignment, stupid"

When they got to the preschool, Athrun had no chance to give Cagalli his surprise cause the bell rang already. Shin and Stellar ran to their school as fast as they could as they knew they were going to be late.

"Good morning, class" Aisha greeted and the class greeted back happily "Would please pass your assignments?"

Then the whole class got their homework except for Athrun who stiffened.

'_I forgot about the homework! Stupid!!!_' Athrun thought angrily at himself.

The whole class passed their assignments to Aisha. Kira kept on smirking at Athrun if he had the chance. Aisha called out the names of her students that had their assignments.

"Athrun" She called.

Athrun looked at Aisha "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Where's your assignment?" Aisha asked.

"I forgot to make it..." Athrun replied sadly as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Oh, well, next time, try not to forget" Aisha advised "Okay, class, please open your books to page ten"

The whole class got their books, as Aisha discussed, Athrun's head rested on his hand and his arm rested on the table. He kept on falling a sleep but he managed to wake up until he really fell asleep.

'_Poor thing, he must've stayed up all night to cry!' _ Kira thought evilly then raised his hand.

"Yes, Kira?" Aisha responded.

"Ma'am, Athrun is sleeping" Kira smirked evilly in his head.

"ATHRUN!" Aisha yelled, Athrun woke up and looked at his teacher "Pay attention! You can sleep later at nap time!"

"Yes, ma'am" Athrun replied and went back to his previous position.

The next class, they had math. Athrun always aced this subject but today, was really not his day.

"Everyone, please get a piece of paper and answer the following" Aisha instructed.

Everyone got a piece of paper, Athrun looked at the board but everything was a bit blurry. But he copied everything correctly, once he was about to answer, the numbers got to him.

Yes, it got to him and made him dizzy. He tried solving them but it got to him. Once they passed their papers, Aisha announced the score.

"Kira, you got 99! Very good!" Aisha clapped "Cagalli, you got 90 Not bad! Athrun, what? Athrun, you got 72, what happened?"

"I stayed up all night, I'm sorry, ma'am" Athrun replied "I won't do it again"

"Well, okay, please try better next time" Aisha replied.

Athrun nodded and laid his head on the table again.

Then, play time came. All of them race out to the playground. Athrun was the last to come out, he still hid his surprise from everyone. He searched in the playground for Cagalli and finally found her with Kira near the monkey bars.

He hid beside a tree to listen what they were talking about.

"Here, Cagalli!" Kira shoved a wonderfully wrapped box to Cagalli.

"Uh... Thanks?" Cagalli replied, unsure of what to say actually.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kira asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Then Cagalli opened the box and found a Ms. Green doll "WOW!!!"

Cagalli hugged the doll tightly and smiled and cheered.

"It's so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli exclaimed "Thank you, Kira!!!"

"No problem" Kira smiled back.

_'How cheap!'_ Athrun thought angrily.

Athrun took a deep breath and walked up to Cagalli, his surprise hid behind him.

"Ca-chan?" He said nervously.

"What?!" She snapped.

"He-Here" Athrun showed his surprise to Cagalli.

Cagalli's eyes widened, Kira's too but Kira's eyes widened in a not good way. Cagalli's mouth hung open.

"...Wow..." Cagalli stared at his surprise.

"D-Do you l-like it?" Athrun asked nervously.

"Oh my!" Cagalli exclaimed, dropping the Ms. Green doll that Kira gave.

Kira's jaw dropped. Cagalli grabbed the surprise and hugged it tightly. It was a Haro, a Ms. Green Haro robot! It was damn better than a doll!

"I LOVE IT!!!" Cagalli exclaimed "IT'S SO VERY SUPER MEGA ULTRA CCCCUUUUTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Really?" Athrun looked at her happily.

"YES, IT IS!" Cagalli smiled.

"It can talk too you know" Athrun said, smirking at Kira for a moment "Just turn it on"

Athrun turned Ms. Green on and wow, it was bouncing, talking, and all the other stuff it did on TV.

"It must have cost you lots to buy this!" Cagalli awed as the Green Haro bounced around her.

"No, not really..." Athrun replied.

Then Cagalli's eyes widened, she realized what Athrun did.

"You stayed up all night making this didn't you?!" Cagalli said pointing a finger at Athrun's chest.

Athrun could only nod.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Cagalli yelled "You didn't get any sleep! You didn't do homework! You did bad on a test! Ath-chan, you didn't have to!"

"But I wanted to say sorry..." Athrun explained "I'm sorry I got you angry yesterday, forgive me?"

Cagalli hugged Athrun tightly and smiled at him.

"Friends?" Athrun asked.

"Friends" Cagalli smiled.

"Are you still sad?" Athrun asked.

"No, Ath-can, why?" Cagalli replied.

"Then remove your pink hat and whatever pink you have" Athrun joked "You look better in green"

"Really? Thanks" Cagalli smiled "I don't really like pink too. How did you know?"

"Stellar told Shin that you only wear pink if you're sad" Athrun said "You're not sad anymore, so don't wear pink anymore"

Cagalli smiled and took of her hat and jacket.

"Let's play!" Cagalli grabbed Athrun's hand and the Haro and they ran to the swings.

Kira was left, jaw still dropping.

"This means war, Salad Bar" He muttered evilly as he glared at Athrun evilly.

After classes, Cagalli and Athrun waited for Stellar and Shin to arrive. Once their older siblings arrived...

"So, you and Athrun are friends again?" Stellar asked Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded with a smile, then Stellar noticed the Haro.

"Wow, who gave that to you?" Stellar asked pointing at Haro.

"Ath-chan did! He made it all night yesterday!" Cagalli smiled "Ath-chan is so good!"

"WHAT?! He made that?!" Shin exclaimed "Athrun?!"

Athrun nodded and smiled pride-fully.

Shin slapped his forehead "I'm such a loser..." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, you are!" Athrun said.

"Wha?" Shin stared at his brother.

"I'll buy ice cream for everyone! It's a celebration for the both of you!" Stellar smiled.

"Ne, Ath-can, what's a cele... celebra... celebra... celebra-whatever?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun.

"I don't know, but I know we can have ice cream!" Athrun replied.

"YAY!" The two cheered.

Then the four of them went to the usual ice cream sop to eat ice cream.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **That was the fourth chapter! OMG, now that Kira and Athrun have a war against each other, what would happen?!

_**!!!IMPORTANT!!!**_

_Lacus: So, everyone please give Yhannen time to update and do her school work since she has a mother who really wants her to have HIGH grades…_

_Someone: Sheesh, she ain't a coordinator… She's just a natural… And she's a kid, let her enjoy her childhood…_

_Meer: So, you guys, give Yhanny a chance since she has to edit the future chapters of this fic too. And she is also a SLAVE—_

_Lacus: Meer!_

_Meer: I mean, she loves working under her friends! Ah, well… Um, uh, just check her friendster profile page and read her testimonials and you'll get what I mean!_

_Haro: _**www . friendster . com / seedling**

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_Deadly Love_**, and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!!!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okie, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, okay? And I'm so darn sorry for not updating for a very long time! But, thank you very much for the reviews!  
**Summary:** Kira started dating Cagalli on the first day of preschool, after a week, a new kid came. And steals Cagalli away from him, and now, he tries everything in his power to get Cagalli back.  
**Disclaimer:** Just the usual, I sadly don't own it... But how would I feel if I own it...?

"**Backfire!!!"**

**Chapter Five:** Halloween Fun!

Kira Yamato sat on his desk, dressed in a tomato costume, snickering evilly as the full moon's light was cast down upon his desk.

"Oh, this is the night, the beautiful night" Kira said to himself "That Salsa boy will finally go down to the bad place and Princess Cagalli will be mine!"

"Kira-honey!" A woman's voice called "It's time to go!"

"Coming, mother!" Kira replied then snickered once more before leaving his room.

At another more un-evil place, the Athha sisters were having a hard time---okay, only Stellar, was having a hard time getting the other Athha in her costume. Stellar was already dressed as a witch, an Cagalli was to dress as either a banana or a fairy.

"I don't want to be a bananana!!!" Cagalli yelled.

"It's banana, Ca-chan" Stellar corrected "Then if you won't wear the banana, wear the fairy!"

"I don't want to!" Cagalli pouted "It's not scary!"

"Then wear the banana!"

"It's stupid!"

"Then the fairy!"

"It's not scary!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"IT IS!" Cagalli yelled "It is scary!"

"Okay, have it your way" Stellar shrugged her shoulders "Now, wear the fairy"

"Wha!" Cagalli gaped at her sister "You meanie!"

"Wear it or no ice cream" Stellar threatened.

"Fine" Cagalli pouted and got the stupid costume and wore it on.

Twenty minutes later…

"Oh, my darling Cali-walli!" Via squealed as she took pictures of her young elf fairy daughter "You're so cute!"

Cagalli was pouting, it made her cuter! She was wearing a pink fairy dress with plastic wings and she had elf ears and a stupid wand that sings some stupid song.

"Stellar made me wear it!" Cagalli blamed Stellar and stuck her tongue out at her.

Via stopped taking pictures and pinched Cagalli's cheek playfully then looked at Stellar "You two should better get going, the Zala brothers are there outside waiting"

"This is stupid…" Cagalli murmured as she walked out of the house with Stellar.

"Bye, mom!" Stellar smiled "We'll be back before twelve"

Then the two sisters left and met the Zala brothers outside. Shin was dressed as a dead zombie pirate and Athrun was dressed as a ehem… grape. Just one piece of grape okay!

"Hey, look at you, Ca-chan" Sin chuckled "You look cuter than Athrun"

"Shut-up!" Athrun said and stomped on Shin's foot but lost his balance instead and was lying flat on the ground on his belly… Grape belly…

Shin laughed as his brother tried to get up but couldn't.

"What's the matter, Athrun?" Shin laughed "Can't get up? HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Shut-up!" Athrun yelled "Or I'll tell you to Mommy!"

"It was either that or a ballerina princess costume almost similar to Ca-chan's, so stop whining" Shin said.

Athrun pouted and attempted to cross his arms but couldn't.

"What's her reason for wearing an adorable costume?" Shin asked Stellar.

"It was that or a banana, I had to trick her into wearing that since the banana costume stank like a pig's behind" Stellar replied.

Shin sighed "Sibs…"

"Okay, we'll meet back at school" Shin said to the two first graders "Just do your trick or treating until you get fed up and go meet us at school. Remember be there by eleven or less, got it?"

"Yep" The two weirdly dressed kids replied and the two older sibs left them.

"Help me get up, Ca-chan" Athrun pleaded.

"I can't" Cagalli replied "You're too heavy, just keep on staying like that and I'll just push you"

"Fine" Athrun replied with a pout.

"Hey, let's go that house first!" Cagalli said pointing at a well lit house with pumpkins then started to run to the house.

"Ca-chan!" Athrun called "What about me!"

"Oh, right" Cagalli grinned and went back for Athrun and pushed him to the house.

Then when they got on the front step, Cagalli rang the door bell with her stupid looking wand and they waited.

Then the door was opened by a red head guy bringing a bowl of sweets.

"Trick or treat!" Athrun and Cagalli said.

"Oh, look at the both of you!" The guy said "You too look cute! Hey, sis! Get the camera over here! There's these two cute trick or treat-ers!"

"Really?" Replied a brunette "Wow, they really are cute!" Then the brunette took three snap shots of Athrun and Cagalli.

"Hey" The guy said "Why are you lying down?"

"Well, I can't up because of this stupid costume" Athrun replied.

"Aw, that's so cute!" The girl squealed "Here, sweets for the both of you!" Then the girl placed lots of sweets on their bags.

"Thanks" Cagalli smiled and rolled Athrun out of the front step and to the next house.

"Trick or treat!" The two said.

"Oh, what adorable little children!" The cheerful lady said with a cheerful smile "Oh!" Then she got her camera and took three pictures of the two and then gave them candies.

Then Cagalli rolled Athrun to the next house and the next. And every house they went to took pictures of them and they gave them lots of candies and no one tried to help Athrun up.

They took a break after their twentieth house.

"Look how much we got, Ath-chan!" Cagalli grinned excitedly.

"Yes, it is a lot" Athrun replied "But I'm getting dizzy, I want to stand up!"

Then a couple, dressed both as vampires passed by and stopped before them.

"The both of you look so cute together!" The female, a brunette, smiled "can we take a picture of you two?"

"Sure!" Cagalli grinned and Athrun felt like slapping himself but he couldn't.

Then the brunette female took shots of Athrun and Cagalli.

"Now, how about a picture with you standing up, kid" The blonde male said as he let Athrun stand up. "You look stupid lying down on the ground like a dead grape—but it's Halloween, I guess, it's alright"

Then the brunette once more took pictures of the two kids.

"Thanks for your time" The brunette said "Here, have some more candy"

Then the man placed candy on their bags and they both left.

"What weird grown-ups" Cagalli said.

"But at least I'm standing up now" Athrun smiled "Let's go get more sweets!"

Then the two of them continued to get more sweets and this time, Athrun was walking. But unknown to the two, a tomato dressed boy was following them.

An hour later…

"We have one more house to visit" Cagalli said seriously.

"W-We have?" Athrun asked nervously.

"Yes" Cagalli nodded "And it's that one"

Cagalli pointed at a creepy looking house and there were thunder sounds that made Athrun's knees shake.

"Must we?" Athrun asked "I mean, it's already getting late"

"It won't take even ten minutes" Cagalli said "Let's go, Ath-can!"

Then Cagalli pulled Athrun's hand and skipped to the creepy looking house. Once they got to the front step, Cagalli rang the door bell while Athrun hi behind her, terrified.

Then Athrun looked at the scary looking lawn, making sure that no ghosts were there. Then suddenly, Athrun saw a ghost and nearly yelled, not for something that pulled him away from Cagalli!

Cagalli turned but didn't find Athrun instead, a boy dressed in a tomato.

"Oh, is that you, Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Hi, Cagalli!" Kira smiled "Pretty brave of you to come to this creepy house all by yourself"

"It's creepy, but not scary" Cagalli replied "But, I was here with Ath-chan. Now, he's gone"

"What was he dressed as?" Kira asked innocently.

"As a grape" Cagalli replied.

"Oh, so he was the one that I saw running away crying out: Mommy!" Kira replied "Well, it seems he's too big of a scared-y cat for you, Cagalli"

"If he didn't want to come here, he could have just said so" Cagalli said "Well, after this, I'll go look for him. Wanna help me?"

"Sure" Kira said.

Then the door opened to reveal a very kind looking lady with a huge cheerful grin.

"Trick or treat!" Cagalli and Kira said.

"How adorable!" The lady grinned "Too bad my camera is broken, well, here, have some candies!"

After that, Cagalli and Kira left and looked for Athrun. Thirty minutes later…

"Oh, we can't find Ath-chan!" Cagalli pouted.

"He might be home by now" Kira said "Let's just go to the school and have fun!"

"No" Cagalli said, shaking her head "Ath-chan won't just leave me and go home, he must be hiding somewhere! He could be frightened! I have to look for him!"

"Fine, I'll help you" Kira sighed "_But you'll never find him!_"

Then they began to search for Athrun again.

Somewhere, where Athrun was lying down on and can't move.

"That stupid, tomato!" Athrun said to himself "He did this so that he could steal Cagalli from me! Urgh! I'll get you back for this, Tomato paste! Just watch me! But first, I have to get out of here!"

Then Athrun stuck his arms and head in the grape costume and un-zipped the zipper from inside and got out.

"Never underesticlimate me!" Athrun said "I'll show you who's a scared-y cat, Yamato!"

Then he got the grape costume and dragged it.

"But what is it that he fears so much?" Athrun asked himself then saw a kid with silver hair dressed as Death and smirked.

Athrun walked over to that kid "Hey, Yzak!"

The kid turned his head and saw Athrun dragging his costume towards him "What is it, Zala?"

"Hi, Yzak!" Athrun smiled "I know you hate Tomato boy as much as I do, and I sort of needed your help for a little prank"

"On Tomato boy?" Yzak said then smirked "Sure, Zala!"

"Thanks!" Athrun smiled.

"By the way, what's with your costume?" Yzak asked.

"It's a grape" Athrun replied "You see…" Then Athrun explained everything to Yzak and Yzak smirked.

"I know exactly what you need" Yzak said and the two boys went to find Kira.

Thirty minutes later…

Kira and Cagalli were still walking around when Cagalli saw from a far a grape costume in an empty and dark lot.

"Ath-chan!" Cagalli grinned and ran to the grape costume, pulling Kira's arm.

It was so dark that Kira couldn't see a thing anymore! Then suddenly, light flashed on Kira's eyes and he rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw lots of broccoli (**A/N: **Which btw, is one of my **favorite** veggies—and that's rare for me to like veggies!) around him and he freaked out.

"Kira, you've been a very bad boy" Said a guy with a creepy voice behind Kira.

Kira turned his head and saw Death!

"Now, you must suffer the punishment" Death said angrily but Kira chickened out and ran home crying.

Death removed his cloak only to reveal Athrun and Yzak, with Yzak on top. Then Yzak got off Athrun and they shook each other's hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Zala" Yzak said.

"Same here, Yzak" Athrun smiled.

"Ah! There you are, Ath-chan!" Cagalli smiled and ran to Athrun.

"Oh, Ca-chan, this is Yzak" Athrun said introducing Cagalli to Yzak "He's one of our classmates, but I think you didn't talk to him yet"

"Nice to meet you, Yz-chan!" Cagalli smiled.

"Whatever" Yzak replied.

"Don't worry" Athrun said "He's always like that. Now, let's go to the next neighborhood, you coming, Yzak?"

"Fine" Yzak said.

"But first, get in your costume, Ath-chan" Cagalli said and got the grape costume and Athrun placed it on.

As they walked to the next neighborhood, Athrun tripped and landed on his belly and once more, he was rolled, this time, by Yzak and Cagalli.

Around eleven, Shin and Stellar saw the three of them sitting on the side walk. Cagalli and Yzak looked tired and Athrun looked dizzy.

"What happened?" Shin asked.

"Ath-chan tripped, so we had to push him" Cagalli explained "But, we didn't know that the next neighborhood was slanting down, so we had to chase after Ath-chan and push him back up"

"You three look like you need ice cream" Stellar said "Shin and I will treat the three of you to ice cream, let's go"

"YEY!" The three kids grinned.

"But, you two push Athrun to the ice cream shop" Shin said.

"NO!!!" The three kids yelled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** That was the fifth chapter! Sorry for the long update, I was really busy! And lazy at some point… Well, anyways, sorry! And I've been watching other kinds of anime aside from GS/GSD and I'm still a bit obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club, I tell you, it's so funny that you should watch it at youtube, but it would be nicer if you watched the ones dubbed by Lunar Anime. Also, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, it's sort-a like Ouran but not like Ouran, if you know what I'm saying.

_**!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!**_

And also, I need some help for this fic. I need prank ideas for a Christmas theme, Valentines theme and just other normal kind of pranks. Either add it on your review or PM it to me. Thanks for the reviews!

Also, I have decided that there will no longer be a sequel to Snowflake, since _Getting Her Back _seems more of a new universe from Snowflake. So, no more sequel and sorry for not having an Athrun birthday fic, because on his birthday, I was watching Ouran… And I completely forgot about him, gomen! Or of Lacus' cause I was at friends house sleeping over…

_**!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!**_

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Deadly Love_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Falling_**, **_I Love You_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Lies in Love_**, **_Loved_**, **_Maybe_**, **_Moodulator_**, **_Mushrooms_**, **_Only Friends_**, **_Sick Day_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_The Truth_**, **_Valentine_**, **_Vampires_**, and **_Waiting_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: **_Realization_** and My **_Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


End file.
